Quand reviendras tu ?
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Blessé au combat, Vaan est laissé derrière après toute une passion partagée avec Balthier. Brisé par la "mort" de son amant, il attendra... UA, lemons à quelques endoits. Vaan x Balthier. FINIE
1. Péché d'amour

Fiche de la fic: Quand reviendras-tu ?

Rating: M pour ce chapitre :d

Warning: yaoi, lemon... Vaan x Balthier, avec un p'tit peu de Basch x Vaan, mais plus tard.

Disclaimer: Si jamais Vaanille et Babal serais à moi, j' vous assure que ce serais pas qu'une fic.

Note: Je sais, Vaanille fait très uke. Mais bon... que voulez-vous, le plus vieux l'emporte ! Et désolée pour mon titre stupide... je sais qu'on est pas supposé bouger avec de telles blessure, mais, _anyway_...

Chapitre 1: Péché d'amour

Vaan ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit gémissement alors qu'il ouvrait ses yeux aux paupières lourdes, lourdes, lourdes... la lumière forte l'aveugla, et il craignit de se trouver dans le désert de Dalmasca...

La lumière s'atténua, et il fut rassuré de se retrouver dans l'arrière du Strahl. Sa tête cognait, ses yeux brûlaient, et il avait au côté droit comme il n'avait jamais eu mal et il sentait aussi l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche piquer, mais au moins, il était dans un en sécurité, et il pourrait récupérer tranquille... mais récupéré de quoi ?

Vaan n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être évanoui, ou même endormi. « Que m'est-il arrivé ? » songea-t-il.

Il entendit des pas, et puis soudain, le visage – étrangement soulagé – de Balthier se plaça au-dessus du sien.

– Ah, enfin... t'es réveillé... dit-il, avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

– Mais quand me suis-je endormi ? demanda le blond.

Balthier ferma les yeux, soupira, puis prit lace sur une chaise près du lit. Vaan tourna la tête pour le garder dans son champ de vision.

– C'est l'une des épées de Vayne qui t'a traversé dedans le flanc droit. Comme tu es tombé... et que tu saignais comme un cochon à l'abattoir, on a préféré foutre le camp vite fait.

Vaan porta son regard sur le corps de son compagnon, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé non plus. Il vit que ses vêtements étaient tous tâchés de sang de part en part: les manches de sa chemise n'étaient plus blanche, mais rouge !

– D'où vient ce sang ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

– C'est le tien, Vaan, répondit-il. Je t'ai porté jusque dans le Strahl. Et je peux te dire que tu n'es pas une plume, malgré ton apparence frêle !

Vaan tenta de rire, mais ne put que gémir, ses côtes lui faisant mal. Balthier s'inquiéta aussitôt:

– Tu es sûr que ça va, Vaanille ?

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! se fâcha aussitôt le blond.

– Et Pénélo, elle ?

– … c'est différent, se contenta d'ajouter Vaan.

Il ferma les yeux, et respira un peu. Il souffla, avant de sentir des mains sur son bras, puis remonter à son épaules, pour ensuite lui remonter les épaules... « Quelle douce caresse... » pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, pour voir Balthier, en train de lui retirer sa veste.

– Hey... B... Bal... Balthier, qu'est-ce que...

– Bah, si je veux désinfecter et bander tes blessure, je dois bien enlever ce qui gêne, non ?

Son sourire ne le rassura pas du tout, et Vaan sentit ses joues rougir. Balthier éclata de rire.

– Mais non ! Ne sois pas timide, Vaan ! Je n'ai pas d'arrière pensées en faisant ça !

Il cessa de rire, et lui fit un sourire. Son visage était si proche du sien, tellement, que Vaan pouvait sentir sa respiration caresser sa joue.

Une fois qu'il eut rassuré Vaan, Balthier l'aida à se remettre sur le dos, puis partit chercher des bandages. Dès qu'il revint, il commença par appliquer une pommade piquante sur la profonde blessure, et puis une autre couche de l'autre côté. Vaan eut les larmes aux yeux à cause de la piqure glaciale de la pommade... mais... les mains qui le caressait était chaudes... et agréables à sentir... « Mais à quoi je pense ? » se demanda le blond.

Mais, aux plus grands regrets de Vaan, les mains finirent par se retirer, pour venir appliquer un bandage serré. L'une d'elle se trouvait entre ses omoplates, pour le maintenir en position assise. Quant à l'autre, elle enroulait le bandage autour de la taille fine et mince du garçon de Rabanastre.

– Au... au faite... où sont les autres ? demanda Vaan.

– En ville. Ils essaient de trouver un médecin, pour te soigner... m'enfin, un plus compétant que moi.

– Je t'assure, que tu es compétant: tu ne m'a pas encore fait mal, dit Vaan.

Aussitôt, il rougit devant le grand sourire de Balthier.

– Content de l'entendre de votre bouche, mon cher patient ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Après avoir serré les bandages bien comme il faut, le pilote l'aide à se recoucher, puis, défit sa ceinture de toile. Vaan rougit, puis se rappela que Balthier ne voulait que le soigner... et pas forniquer.

Il lui enleva ses grosses bottes, et les envoya dans un coin.

Puis, en même temps que Balthier lui enlevait son jean, Vaan retira ses gants de fer, et les envoya valser sur le sol, avec un léger bruit de métal s'entrechoquant. Il n'était plus qu'en boxer, maintenant. Les joues en feu, il leva les yeux vers Balthier, qui lui fit un sourire en prenant un linge pour désinfecter la coupure de sa cuisse.

Il plaça une de ses mains trop douce sur la cuisse de droite, et, sûrement par inadvertance, la caressa du bout des doigts. Vaan put à peine contenir un gémissement. Ses joues devinrent encore un peu plus rouges, et il ferma durement les yeux, pour chasser ses pensées perverses.

Une fois après avoir fini, encore une fois, Balthier laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse du blond, qui, cette fois, ne put contenir sa plainte. Balthier eut un petit gloussement, puis, plaça ses deux mains sur les cuisses du blond, qui tentait de se convaincre de toutes les façons possibles de se convaincre que ce qu'il pensait qui allait arriver n'allait pas arriver.

– Eh bien... je ne pensais que ça te plairait à ce point ! dit-il.

Il le releva encore une fois, puis, l'accota au mur, pour ensuite, presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Vaan eut le réflexe de reculer, mais le mur le bloquait... il ne pouvait pas bouger ! Il ne pouvait pas s'y dérober...

Balthier mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, et Vaan lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche. Balthier en explora chaque recoins avec fougue. Il agrippa les cheveux du blond d'une main, alors que l'autre parcourait déjà le haut du haut du blond – de _son _blond, dorénavant –, qui échappa un gémissement qui fut étouffé par les lèvres de celui qui serait sous peu son amant.

La main de Balthier qui se trouvait dans son dos descendait toujours plus bas, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la plaie dans le dos du blond. Il trouva enfin le boxeur, certainement déjà devenu trop petit, et glissa sa main derrière, pour y trouver de petites fesses fermes, qu'il agrippa, puis massa, en écoutant attentivement les gémissement du blond chétif sous lui.

La pensées de Vaan ne pouvaient plus êtres cohérentes... il ne pouvait plus penser... c'était trop... Balthier embrassait tellement bien... et sa main sur ses fesses les caressait doucement, parfois les empoignait...

Balthier délaissa les lèvres du blond essoufflé pour passer à sa nuque, en laissant traîner sa langue sur la joue, puis dans le cou du jeune homme, qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement, qu'il étouffa. Il mordilla la peau sensible, faisant entendre des bruits de la bouche de son amant.

– B... Balthier... grogna Vaan, en tentant de faire une phrase qui tenait debout.

Pour toutes réponses, le brun passa sa langue sur là où le dos de Vaan commençait, pour caresser du bout des lèvres jusqu'au bout de l'épaule, prendre la main du blond, et faire courir ses lèvres sur toute la longueur du bras à la peau douce. Vaan frissonnait sous les caresses de Balthier, sans pouvoir contrôler ses frissons de plaisirs.

Le pilota arriva finalement aux doigts fins du blond. Il prit le plus petit à part, et l'entoura de sa langue, pour le sucer. Vaan ne put retenir un long gémissement et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Balthier arrêta ses caresses, et Vaan échappa un grognement de frustration.

– Alors ? Mon cher patient, vous semblez aimer ça !

– Fermez-la, docteur, et continuez ! dit Vaan, encore essoufflé, en se joignant au jeu.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres ! rigola le pilote.

Et il continua à faire la même chose à chaque doigts, pour ensuit laisser la main en retrait, et se concentrer sur le torse dénudé de son blond. Il passa sa langue sur les mamelons durci, puis les mordilla, au grand plaisir de Vaan, qui ne pouvait que gémir de plus en plus fort, croisant le doigts que leurs amis n'arrivent surtout pas à ce moment-là...

Balthier descendit encore, puis, il plaça son autre main sur le bord des fesses de son amant, puis remonta l'autre sur l'élastique, pour tirer le vêtement devenu _très _gênant. Balthier remit ensuite ses deux mains sur les fesses de son blond, qui rougissait.

Il remonta, pour lui donner un baiser, juste du bout des lèvres, pour immédiatement redescendre vers le membre tendu et gorgé de sang du blond. Il enroula ses doigts alentour, et le caressa, faisant gémir Vaan comme une porte de grange dans le vent d'automne.

Les joues en feu, Vaan n'en pouvait plus lorsque Balthier retira ses doigts, pour placer ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, et baisser la tête, encore, encore, et encore... et pour déposer ses lèvres sur le bout déjà mouillé.

Vaan ne out étouffer un petit cri d'envie, et il rougit aussitôt, se trouvant un peu fifille... Balthier eut à nouveau un petit rire, puis, le pilote ouvrit la bouche, et avala le membre entier.

Le choc thermique fit Vaan se cambrer, et glisser sa main dans les cheveux courts de Balthier, les agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il haletait comme s'il avait couru un marathon... Balthier savait vraiment s'y prendre !

Sa langue chaude comme de la lave en fusion caressait chaque parcelles de peau, et ses lèvres frottait contre la hampe (NDA: le shaaaaft !! xD). Les mains du bruns glissèrent de ses hanches pour aller saisir ses fesses, et les masser encore une fois. L'une d'elle se retira, pour aller caresser l'intérieur des cuisses bronzées du garçon des rues de Rabanastre, qui perdait tout son souffle en plaintes et en gémissements.

Balthier se mit à baisser la tête de plus en plus vite: la tension dans l'abdomen de Vaan s'intensifia rapidement. Sa respiration s'accélérait en même temps que le rythme infernal que lui imposait Balthier.

Puis, le pirate des aires remonta vers le bout, et il y eut un bruit de succion. Il avait sucé très fort. Tellement, que la tension de Vaan s'échappa en un jet le liquide blanc et crémeux, que Balthier avala presque en entier, en se délectant du bon goût du garçon.

– Mmmh... fit-il baisant la tête encore plus bas, pour lécher le reste du liquide.

Vaan était complètement rouge. Il venait de venir dans la bouche... d'un mec. C'était... spécial, mais cette sensation avait été tellement douce et excitante !

Balthier remonta, pour embrasser Vaan, qui pu goûter le goût salé, qu'il identifia comme ce qui était sorti de son membre... un goût un peu étrange, mais bon.

Balthier commença à défaire sa ceinture, puis abaissa son pantalon, et puis – presque en les déchirant –, baissa ses boxeurs, dévoilant un sexe de... de... de pirate, justement !

Vaan le regarda presque avec terreur. Cette chose énorme allait le sodomiser ? Si jamais elle le faisait rentrer dans le mur avec autant de rudesse que le pilote combattait, il était bon pour quelques semaines de plus alité ! Balthier remarqua son trouble, et le rassura:

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais aussi doux que lorsque j'ai posé tes bandages.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment, lui assura Balthier.

Vaan s'agrippa aux épaules de son amant, qui lui remonta les jambes avec ses mains, en le prenant par les fesses. Vaan enroula ses jambes élancées et musclées à la taille du pirate des airs. Le brun commença ensuite par entrer lentement en le chétif blond, qui ne put que gémir et se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Balthier s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut complètement entré, pour attendre que les muscles de son blond s'ajustent à sa taille. Il le rassura, en lui disant qu'il serait très doux, et irait lentement, pour éviter que ses plaies ne s'aggravent. Une fois rassuré, le blond était complètement ajusté à la taille imposante de son amant. Maintenant, il se livrerait au péché d'amour: et avec tout le plaisir qui allait avec...

Balthier commença à bouger. Vaan serra ses dents contre sa lèvre, en gémissant de douleur. Il sortit presque complètement, avec une lenteur lancinante, lascif, puis renfonça. Et il recommença, avant d'accélérer un peu la cadence...

Les gémissements de douleur de Vaan ne tardèrent pas à devenir des plaintes de plaisir. Le visage de Balthier rencontra les lèvres de Vaan. Il y frotta sa joue, puis laissa leurs lèvres se prendre à nouveau, et leur langue engagèrent un combat pour la dominance.

Le pilote commença à masser les fesses tendues du blonds, qui ne tarda pas à ne plus pouvoir faire que gémir comme une porte qui grince.

Et enfin, lorsque la volupté fut à son comble, Vaan se relâcha partout sur eux avec un petit cri et Balthier, quelques coups de bassins plus tard, se déversa en lui avec un grognement animal. Vaan sentit un drôle de sensation de chaleur en lui... une chaleur apaisante...

Balthier le déposa sur le lit, avec une délicatesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le pilote farfouilla ensuite dans une armoire, et se changea à une tenue un peu plus simple, et lui lança quelques vêtements, avant de revenir vers lui avec de nouveaux draps.

Il l'aida affectueusement à s'habiller, puis, le fit s'asseoir un instant sur la chaise près du lit, pour changer les draps sales. Il l'aida ensuite à se réinstaller, puis, s'assit sur la chaise, et lui glissa un regard tendre. Vaan lui en rendit un identique, et approcha sa main du bord du lit.

_Les mots sont inutiles, pour dire à ceux qu'on aime qu'on les aime._

_Tout passe par le regard. _

Balthier la prit, et la serra doucement. Le moment ne dura pas longtemps, car les autres arrivèrent à grand bruit. Ils retirèrent immédiatement leurs mains, et Pénélo arriva en courant, et se jeta presque à son cou, en renversant presque le pilote.

– Oh ! Vaanille ! Tu vas bien !

Il lui répondit par un sourire. Il tourna ensuite la tête, et en adressa un radieux à Balthier, et dit:

– Tout ça grâce à notre cher pilote !

Balthier lui répondit par un large sourire.


	2. Ne me quitte pas

Quelques heures passèrent alors qu'ils volaient vers le Bahamut. Pénélo restait avec Vaan, Basch et la princesse Ashe parlaient, tandis que Fran et Balthier travaillaient sur le Strahl. Vaan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux de la proximité que Fran avait avec Balthier, tellement, qu'il n'en écoutait plus Pénélo. La blonde passa une main devant son visage.

– Hey ! Vaanille ! Tu m'écoutes ?

– Hein ?

– Roh ! Tu es vraiment étourdi !

Vaan se gratta le cou, puis regarda à nouveau Balthier, qui se tourna vers lui, et lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur. Aussitôt, il rougit.

– Tu souriais à Ashe ? demanda Fran, dont la voix trahissait la jalousie.

– Mais non, Fran, je souriais à bien mieux que le princesse... répondit-il en lui faisant un autre clin d'œil.

Les joues du garçon de Rabanastre prirent un teinte pivoine, et Pénélo regarda là où il regardait, puis lui glissa tout bas:

– Tu regarde le cul de Fran, ou quoi ?

– Mais non !

– Pff ! Ne me fais pas de mensonges, Vaan Harnet ! Je te connais !

Le blond lui lança un regard noir, avant de voir Balthier venir vers eux, et lancer à tout le monde:

– Bon, préparez-vous, on y va ! On va se dépêcher d'aller botter le cul de Vayne, et on va revenir en vitesse.

Vaan le regarda, incrédule. Depuis quand Balthier prenait-il les rennes du groupe ? Il lança:

– Et moi ?

– Tu reste ici, dit Balthier.

– Je veux venir !

– Pas avec cette blessure, Vaanille.

Vaan cessa de protester, à l'étonnement général, et surtout celui de Pénélo qu'il se laissa appeler Vaanille par Balthier. Les autres approuvèrent, sauf Pénélo.

– Je reste avec Vaan.

– Non, chuis assez grand pour me garder tout seul, Pénélo !

– Mais... tu pourrais avoir un malaise...

– Meuh nah ! Chuis fort comme un roc ! s'exclama le blond.

– Et t'as les chevilles qui enflent comme un ballon de plage ! dit Pénélo en se levant, pour suivre Fran qui conduisait les autres dehors.

À présent, Balthier et Vaan étaient seuls dans la cabine du Strahl. Le brun se pencha sur le bord du lit, et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond, qui frissonna au contact de la peau chaude de son amant, et se laissa accoter sur le mur derrière lui.

Balthier s'assit sur le bord du lit, et prit son menton entre ses doigts, puis déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Vaan. Le blond apprécia, et répondit en léchant affectueusement la lèvre inférieur de Balthier, pour avoir l'accès. Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Il mordit la langue de Vaan, qui gémit, alors qu'un mince filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue. Un combat de dominance s'engagea, jusqu'à ce que Vaan manquât de souffle, et capitule.

Balthier recula, se leva, et lui laissa une dernière caresse sur le bras avant de partir vers la porte du Strahl.

– Balthier ? fit-il.

Le pirate des airs se retourna, et le regarda. Aussitôt, les joues de Vaan devinrent rouges, et il réussit à articuler:

– J... je... je t'aime...

Le pilote écarquilla les yeux, puis ses joues prirent à leur tours une teinte rouge. Fran entra à ce moment-là.

– Balthier ! Tu viens ou tu reste avec Vaan ?

– Oui, Fran ! J'arrive, à plus tard, Vaan.

Et il partit sans plus de conversation. Vaan regarda tristement la porte se refermer sur son amant. Une peur tenace commença à lui déchirer les entrailles. Un peur anormale, se dit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tuer Balthier ? » songea-t-il en souriant. Mais son coeur ne l'écoutait pas. Il battait la chamade, et impossible de le faire ralentir.

Il s'inquiéta longuement, mais finit par se calmer, et enfin, plonger dans un sommeil réparateur... enfin, pas si réparateur que ça, car truffé de monstre, et Balthier, trempant dans son sang...

***

(NDA: ce bout-là va être un peu différent du jeu, gomen)

Un grand bruit réveilla Vaan, il se releva d'un coup, mais sentit sa plaie au ventre lui piquer, et regarda au alentour. Dans un brouhaha infernal, les autres s'affairaient dans la cabine. Il se leva et claudiqua difficilement vers la cabine, pour voir Balthier, affairé au poste de commande, et dehors, le Bahamut en train de tomber sur Rabanastre.

Lui et Fran se levèrent et il passa à côté de lui, une lueur triste dans le regard. Il lui glissa, sans faire de bruit, ces mots énigmes:

– J'aurais préféré que tu reste endormi, Vaanille... puis, il continua à vois haut: Prend les commandes, Vaan. Je sais que tu en seras capable.

Vaan le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, des questions pleins ses larmes, puis demanda:

– Où vas-tu ?

– Je vais sauver Rabanastre, tête de linotte, répondit-il avec un sourire, avant de se retourner et de commencer à marcher.

Vaan attrapa la manche de la chemise de son compagnon et amant. Une larme que personne d'autre à part Balthier ne vit s'échappa de l'œil azur du blond.

– Ne pars pas, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de Balthier devinrent tristes, puis, il se déroba à la poigne du garçon, et marcha vers Fran qui l'attendait.

Vaan ne bougeait plus. Pénélo l'appela, alors, répondant à la demande du pilote, il prit le commandes. Il avait toujours rêvé de conduire un vaisseau... mais pas comme ça. Il aurait voulu que Balthier soit là pour le diriger, le rassurer, lui montrer la voie... il avait l'impression que jamais ça ne se passerais. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, et prit place au commandes.

Pénélo le guida, puis, la voix de Balthier résonna dans le micro. Vaan s'en saisit sans attendre:

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

– _Oui_, répondit-il.

Vaan soupira de soulagement.

– _Tu sais, Vaanille... je crois que je ne vous reverrai pas._

L'inquiétude du blond remonta, alors que immédiatement, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

– _Je suis pris. On ne peut plus sortir, et Fran est assommée... on ne pourra pas s'en sortir..._

– Ne dis pas de choses pareilles...

– _Ç'a été un plaisir de vous connaître... surtout toi, Vaanille._

– Parle pas comme ça, s'il te plait... tu me fais peur... dit Vaan d'une voix tremblante.

La tension dans la cabine était palpable. Ashe et Pénélo semblait déjà avoir compris, et Basch avait fermé les yeux, résigné à ne plus jamais revoir le pirate. Jamais.

– _Au moins... j'ai sauvé Rabanastre ! _s'exclama Balthier avec un petit rire.

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de Vaan. Pénélo le regarda hoqueter, semblant deviner qu'il s'était passé des choses durant leur absence... beaucoup de choses.

– Non ! Balthier ! Ne pars pas !

– _J'aimerais rester avec toi, Vaanille. Mais c'est impossible._

– Bal... Bal... thier... s'il te plait, fait un effort... le supplia Vaan.

– _Non, Vaan. C'est déjà décidé. On ne se reverra que dans l'au-delà. Conversation terminée._

Précipitamment, Vaan hurla dans le microphone:

– BALTHIER, JE T'AIME !

Il n'y eut rien que des interférences comme réponses. Le Bahamut explosa, et Vaan, assez loin, n'eut pas besoin d'éviter. Avait-il au moins entendu ?

Il ne pouvait pas y croire... il ne pouvait plus penser. Des yeux inquiets étaient tournés vers lui. Pénélo tenta de le rassurer:

– Écoute Vaanille... il avait fait son choix... tu ne pouvais pas y faire grand-cho...

Sans la laisser finir, le blond se mit à courir, sans se soucier de la douleur grandissante dans ses côtes, et se jeta sur les vêtements tâchés de sang que Balthier avait laissé, car ils étaient les seuls témoins de l'acte d'amour qu'ils avaient accompli.

Ashe prit aussitôt les commandes, et Pénélo la guida vers la ville, même si elle-même était assez ébranlée par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il serra la veste contre lui, même si le sang pas encore sec lui tacha les bras. Il renifla l'odeur à la fois masculine et douce de Balthier, en se rappelant ses caresses – décentes ou non – qu'il lui avaient faites... ses larmes déchirantes couvraient son visage, il lui étaient impossible de les cacher.

Il se sentit étourdi, et manqua s'étaler sur le sol. Une paire de bras fort le rattrapa. Un instant, il crut au retour de Balthier... mais il se rappela qu'il avait dû exploser avec le Bahamut.

– Hey, vas-y doucement, gamin... dit la voix grave de Basch.

Il capitaine le porta jusqu'au lit, où Vaan se pelotonna de l'autre côté pour cacher ses larmes et serrer la chemise de Balthier. Sans parler, le capitaine retourna dans la cabine. Vaan pleura tout le trajet, en murmurant le nom aimé de son amant, sans pouvoir cessé de se rappeler toutes les caresses qu'ils s'étaient faites... qu'il lui avait faite...

– Je t'aime, Balthier... murmura-t-il entre deux hoquet, ses paroles étouffées par l'étoffe du vêtement qu'il serrait encore contre lui.


	3. Grand retour: rien n'y fait

**Tu me manques tant...**

Vaan resta étendu même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Rabanastre, sous les exclamations. Il resta à serrer le chandail que Balthier avait laissé. Il ne pleurait plus: ses larmes lui faisait trop mal. Il regardait le plafond. Pénélo vint près de lui.

– Hey, Vaanille... il va falloir que tu viennes avec nous... je crois que ta blessure s'est aggravée... tu dois voir un médecin, Vaan

– Non. Je mourrais, et je vais rejoindre Balthier.

– Vaan, s'il te plait.

Vaan ferma les yeux, et dit, encore plus sec:

– J'ai dit non.

La voix de son amie trembla:

– Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi ! On est amis depuis qu'on est gamins: je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir.

Vaan la regarda, et ses quelques larmes éparses. Il se trouva méchant, et se leva difficilement pour serrer la blonde dans ses bras, et lui assurer qu'il se laisserait soigner sans protester.

La blonde alla donc chercher Basch, qui prit le blond dans ses bras et l'apporta dehors, dans le bruit et les exclamations de joie. Ashe passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux ébouriffés du blond éploré, avant de prendre la tête du groupe. Vaan n'avait toujours pas lâché la veste de Balthier.

Les gens qu'ils connaissaient s'approchèrent, et Kytes s'approcha immédiatement, en l'encourageant à ne pas laisser tomber: après tout, il était le grand Vaan ! Le blond esquissa un faible sourire à ces paroles. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua que sa petite scène de tout à l'heure avait rouvert sa blessure et que le bandage que Balthier lui avait fait tenait à peine... il dégoulinait de sang.

Des gardes se postèrent devant Basch.

– Capitaine Basch, vous êtes...

– Plus tard: ce garçon a besoin de soins et de repos. Et je peux vous dire qu'il en a bien besoin !

Durant un court instant, Vaan avait crut qu'il allait dire « Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'est pas une plume malgré son apparence frêle ! » Mais il n'allait pas dire ça, car il n'était pas son amant perdu. Un si douloureux et chaleureux souvenir...

Les gardes se consultèrent, puis laissèrent le capitaine passer, en lui assurant que dès qu'il aurait amené ce gamin à un médecin, il viendrait l'interroger.

Vaan se rappela que Basch était peut-être responsable de la mort de Reks, son grand frère... mais il se rappela tout de suite que c'était Archadia qui l'avait drogué à mort...

Basch ne tarda pas à arriver au centre de soins. Vaan fut rapidement prit en charge immédiatement, dû à son importante perte de sang. Pénélo voulut le suivre, mais Basch l'arrêta.

– Il va avoir besoin d'être seul pour les prochains jours. Il doit encaisser le choc.

– Vous avez aussi deviné ? demanda la blonde.

– Avec son attitude de dépressif, je crois que c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche... n'est-ce pas, votre majesté ?

Ashe hocha la tête, en regardant les gens autour d'elle qui semblaient intimidés par sa présence.

– Je prie pour qu'il s'en remette, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

***

Vaan se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, et entendit la voix qui caractérisait Migelo: une voix reniflante (NDA: il parle du nez). Le vendeur eut un long soupir, et s'approcha du lit du jeune héros. D'un geste protecteur, il caressa les cheveux du blond, qui le regarda. Le vangaa semblait préoccupé.

– Le capitaine Basch m'a tout raconté.

Vaan ne répondit pas et détourna le tête, honteux.

– Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer, mon pauvre garçon. J'aurais souhaité que ça se passe autrement... mais ton _ami_ est devenu un héros.

Vaan sentit ses yeux piquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle de Balthier. De SON Balthier !

– Pauvre petit... répéta Migelo sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux.

La porte grinça, et du coin de l'œil, Vaan vit Kytes et Pénélo entrer. Le gamin, non pas à son habitude, s'approcha calmement, comme si Pénélo l'avait enguirlander pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux.

– Eh, bien, Vaan ! Tu devrais vois dans quel état tu es ! Tu a l'air d'un vieux zombi !

La plaisanterie fit presque rire le blond. L'air inquiet de Pénélo le poussa à parler:

– Allez, Pénélo... cesse de faire cette tête: je ne vais pas mourir...

Sa voix fatigué dû la convaincre du contraire: il regretta ses paroles. Ce fut au tour de Basch et la princesse d'entrer dans la pièce. Pénélo lança tout de suite un regard noir à Kytes, pour qu'il se calmât dès maintenant. Le gamin comprit. La scène arracha un sourire à Vaan, bien vite chassé par le visage de Balthier, souriant, passant dans son esprit tel un fantôme de son merveilleux passé d'il y avait à peine quelques heures. Et son sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Migelo continuait de caresser ses cheveux.

Pénélo s'approcha, et dit au vendeur:

– Tomaj est débordé. Il a besoin d'aide. On est là pour Vaan, tu peux y aller.

– Oui, on est là, dit Kytes.

– Non, toi, tu va avec lui: on doit parler à Vaan de trucs de grand.

– Dis donc que tu vas l'embrasser ! s'exclama le gamin.

Pénélo secoua la tête, assez tristement.

– Non, Vaan aime quelqu'un d'autre.

– Qui ?

– C'est personnel, Kytes, dit Ashe. Alors, si tu le veux bien, tu peux sortir et aller avec Monsieur Migelo ?

Le gamin rougit, puis hocha la tête, et sortit à la suite de Migelo, qui ne sortit pas sans adresser un dernier regard inquiet au héros d'Ivalice.

La porte se ferma doucement. Vaan regarda alentour, et chercha la chemise de Balthier.

– Où elle est ?

– De quoi ? demanda Pénélo.

– La veste de Balthier, voyons ! dit le blond, sec.

Ashe fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit le vêtement sali, puis alla le porter près de Vaan, qui s'assit et la garda près de lui.

Pénélo prit une chaise, et Basch et la princesse firent de même. Ils posèrent leur regard sur le blessé, qui se sentit rougir à cause du son truc stupide de la veste.

– Dis-nous qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le Strahl, demanda Pénélo.

– Mis si tu veux le garder pour toi, ça va, dit doucement Ashe en lui prenant la main.

– On veut juste comprendre pourquoi tu es si dépressif, conclut Basch.

Vaan baissa les yeux, et mit du temps à se décider. Que faire ? C'était complètement personnel, ce qu'ils avaient fait... à ne surtout pas étaler au grand jour... et aussi, c'était indécent, Pénélo trouverait ça sûrement dégoûtant... et Basch encore plus !

– Je préfère ne pas trop en parler... mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Même quand vous êtes reparti quelques heures après, il est revenu m'embrasser, dit Vaan, assez rouge pivoine.

Le capitaine eut un rictus, et la princesse baissa les yeux, tandis que Pénélo lui flatta le dos, pour le consoler. Il tenta de prévenir ses larmes, mais l'unes d'elles coula. Basch eut un grognement.

– Cesse de pleurer: tu n'es pas plus qu'une femmelette !

Ashe lança un regard noir au capitaine, et Pénélo fit de même. La tension était papable. Vaan se trouvait ridicule: être protégé par des filles ! Il ramassa les quelques pièces de sa réputation bafouée, et leur demanda de le laisser tranquille, sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué.

Les filles quittèrent en lui disant au revoir, mais Basch lui lança un dur regard. Vaan se demanda ce qui c'était bien passé... il y avait à peine quelques heures, il l'avait sortit du Strahl, et encore un peu plus tôt, il était venu le chercher alors qu'il pleurait comme un gamin sur la veste de Balthier. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait donc fait changer d'attitude ? Il le demanderait à Pénélo... elle saurait sûrement.

Le blond se recoucha, et sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, lourdes, lourdes...

_Il pilotait le Strahl, et Balthier le guidait, en riant de ses erreurs de débutants. Il n'aimait pas qu'il risse de lui, mais comme c'était Balthier... ça passait. Ils se posaient à quelques haltes pour la nuit, et chaque fois, Balthier ne manquait pas de lui faire ressentir autant de plaisir que dans le Strahl, à leur première fois. Mais il ne manquait pas d'y participer !_

Vaan se réveilla, en se demandant à quoi il avait bien pu rêver... il était un tel petit pervers... il regarda par la fenêtre et vit filer un Sillage. Mais ce n'était pas le Strahl.

Il baissa les yeux et se demanda quand il pourrait aller dans le Strahl... et voler.


	4. Péché répété

Quand reviendras-tu ?

_Enfin... dans leurs bras... le péché répété..._

_NOTE::: LEMON !!_

Vaan s'éveilla tard. Il regarda alentour, et s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la chemise qu'il peluchait la nuit passée. Il regarda alentour, mais aucunes traces. Il y avait du bruit dans la cuisine.

– Pénélo... grinça-t-il avant de se lever prestement.

Il déboucha rapidement dans la cuisine et lança:

– Pénélo où as-tu mis la... ah !

Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. De dos, un chemise déboutonnée sur le dos, et outre ce vêtements, des boxeurs foncés. Des cheveux bruns, courts. Même pas coiffés, ils étaient encore plus reconnaissable que la princesse... enfin... pour Vaan.

– B... Bal... balbutia le blond, incrédule.

Le jeune homme se retourna et lui adressa un sourire. Ses dents parfaitement alignées et son beau visage ne pouvaient pas être une illusion...

Vaan courut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et se jeta dans les bras de Balthier, qui fit une réception parfaite (NDA: voir note de fin de chapitre.). Quelques larmes de joie s'échappèrent des yeux du blond. Son amant passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Une fois l'émotion dissipée au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, le blond s'écria, en colère:

– Idiot ! J' me suis fait un sang d'encre ! J' te croyais mort !

– Je sais, mais je suis là !

Vaan se défit de l'étreinte de Balthier.

– Compte pas sur moi pour te pardonner de si tôt...

Il se retourna et croisa les bras sur son torse. Balthier posa ses mains sur les épaules de Vaan, qui frissonna à son contact. Il fit courir ses mains sur les bras dénudé du blond pour en laisser passer une dans le milieu du dos du blond, et arrêter l'autre entre les genoux du garçon, qui, éberlué, se demanda « Que fait-il ? »

Et la réponse ne tarda pas. En une fraction de seconde, il le fit basculer dans ses bras, comme une mariée dans les bras de son mari. Vaan, ulcéré, lui cria:

– Pose-moi ! Enfoiré ! Laisse-moi !

– J'ai une bonne manière de dé-fâcher les jolis garçons dans ton genre... dit Balthier, ses yeux bruns chocolat teintés de volupté.

Vaan rougit sous le regard insistant de son amant. Il se reprit aussitôt qu'il eut comprit ce que voulait dire le brun par « dé-fâcher ».

– Non ! je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Pose-moi, Balthier !

Balthier sourit, et le porta jusqu'à la chambre, le faisant taire le temps d'un baiser.

Il le jeta sur le matelas, et empêcha le blond de prendre la poudre d'escampette en lui attrapant les poignet, et en l'embrassant doucement, faisant fondre toutes les dernière résistances de son amant. Il explora à nouveau la cavité buccale du blond, s'assurant que personne n'avait touché à _sa _propriété. Une fois rassuré, il laissa un Vaan pantelant reprendre son souffle quelques secondes avant recommencer.

Mais Vaan ne comptait pas rester aussi passif que la dernière fois ! De si bon matin, il avait toute l'énergie qu'il fallait se donner à fond ! Il tenta de prendre le dessus du baiser, mais son opération ultra-secrète échoua. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus malgré tous les combats engagés avec la langue de Balthier... il commençait même à faiblir.

Balthier l'étendit sous lui, et continua en lui caressant les pectoraux du bout des doigts. Balthier, reprit ses droits sur la bouche de Vaan, qui se laissa faire, et répondit par la même occasion.

Mais, taquin, l'air vint à manquer au blond, qui repoussa doucement son amant. Le brun, après une courte bouffée d'air, s'attaqua au cou de _son _blond. Il le mordilla malicieusement, écoutant attentivement les frissons et couinements de Vaan.

Décidé à ne pas rester en reste, le blond passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant, pour la lui retirer. Une fois l'objectif atteint, il le serra contre lui pour mieux sentir sa chaleur... cette douce chaleur qu'il aimait tendrement...

Balthier descendit un peu plus, s'arrêtant aux mamelons du blond (NDA: vais-je un jour arrêter de sourire comme une conne quand j'écris ce mot-là ? … nah). Vaan rougit, se sachant exposé. Mais il l'avait déjà vu, à quoi bon rougir ?

Il sentit la langue de son amant se presser contre les bouts de chair, et leur propriétaire déjà chauffé à bloc échappa un petit frisson accompagné d'un grondement sourd de plaisir.

Il repoussa soudainement Balthier, et le fixa dans les yeux avec le plus de sérieux possible.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Vaan ? demanda le brun, on ne peut plus surpris.

– Dis-moi que tu ne repartiras pas ! Promets-le !

Le pirate des airs esquissa un sourire. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement le front et les cheveux du blond.

– Tu crois que je serais revenu pour repartir ensuite ? Non, je ne te laisserai plus, Vaanille.

– Promets-le, c'est tout !

Balthier laissa courir ses lèvres dans un frôlement à peine plus doux que celui d'un plume, pour aboutir à l'oreille de Vaan, et y murmurer ces mots sucrés:

– Plus jamais je ne te laisserai, Vaan. Je te le promets.

Il mordilla le lobe d'oreille du garçon, qui sourit, en le serrant fort contre lui.

Délaissant l'oreille de blond, Balthier retourna au torse finement ciselé de son blond, et offrit le même traitement au bout de qu'il avait délaissé il y avait trente secondes.

Vaan le fit remonter une seconde fois, le regarda dans les yeux et se vola un tendre baiser. Il passa ses bras alentour du cou du brun, tandis que celles de l,autre trouvèrent le chemin de ses hanches... et quelque chose entre les deux.

***

– Ah ! Rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air le matin ! s'exclama Balthier en s'adossant au mur.

Vaan grogna, en se retournant, pour regarder le visage de Balthier, tout en restant étendu – son arrière-train éprouvé ne lui permettait pas de faire beaucoup de mouvements ! Il lui lança un regard noir.

– Parle pour toi ! Ça fait vachement mal !

– N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit d'y aller avec plus d'ardeur ?

Vaan se renfrogna. Il détourna les yeux, puis se retourna.

Balthier eut un sourire, puis, il se pencha par-dessus le blond, et déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon.

– Si tu veux, je suis désolé, ça te va ?

– La prochaine fois, ne m'écoute pas...

– Oui, vaut mieux, s'esclaffa le brun.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Les deux amants regardèrent les personnes qui se tenaient derrière, un peu surpris.

– Pénélo ? dit Vaan.

Les yeux de son amie étaient grands de surprise, tandis que ceux de la viéra qui se tenait derrière avait un petit sourire.

Balthier leur fit un signe de main (NDA: hm... ché pas, mais j' vois bien Kakashi faire ça...).

Après quelques minutes, le cerveau de Pénélo assimila les informations, et elle dit, d'une voix un peu tremblante:

– Je... je vous dérange ?

Vaan ne savait pas quoi répondre. À la connaître, il savait bien qu'elle avait envie de pleurer – que faire d'autre quand votre béguin est entre les bras d'un autre, d'un homme, qui plus est ? Le blond ne savait que répondre. Voyant son trouble, la viéra agrippa l'épaule de Pénélo et la tira dehors.

Une fois seuls, Vaan soupira. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de peine à Pénélo... mais...

Balthier lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille, le faisant sursauter.

– Allons, Vaan ! Elle s'en remettra. Fran s'en est remise... pourquoi pas elle ?

– Peut-être que tu as raison... dit-il.

_Nyaaaaaaaaaaarf... je pique des clous, il fait noir comme chez l'yable... et j'écris... en plus, il est minuit... mais j,ai finit... et pour le lemon... côté perverse partie en vacances avec le sadisme... restait que la tendresse qu sait pas faire des lemons... alors, walà... pardon... *__**ywan***_


	5. Épilogue

– Hey ! Vaan ! Où es le café ?

– Dans l'armoire, à ta droite ! répondit le blond, couché sur le divan.

Il avait encore mal au derrière, dû à son idée géniale pas si géniale, et le blond préféré de Balthier restait étendu sur le sofa, attendant de pouvoir se remettre debout.

Une fois son café fait, Balthier s'assit près de lui, et demanda:

– Tu voulais bien devenir un pirate du ciel, non ?

– Évidemment ! répliqua Vaan, du tac au tac.

– Alors... le Strahl, tu t'en es occupé ?

– Bien sûr ! Comme un débile...

Balthier sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il se leva, sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, et s'exclama:

– Eh bien. Prépare-toi ! On y va quand tu veux !

Le visage de Vaan s'illumina. Un sourire s'y étira, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Oubliant son mal, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, frottant son nez contre son cou.

– Merci ! Je vais devenir un vrai pirate des airs !!

Mais son mal de derrière le rattrapa, et il dû s'accrocher à Balthier, car ses jambes flageolaient. Balthier eut un petit rire. Il caressa ses cheveux, et dit:

– Eh bien... partons dès maintenant...

Et il le souleva dans ses bras.

***

Pénélo entra timidement dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Fran resta sur le pas de la porte.

– Pourtant... ils devraient être là... dit-elle.

– Ce sont des gars d'aventure... répondit Fran. Ils doivent être partis faire un tour.

– Tu dois avoir raison.

La blonde alluma la lumière. Un papier, griffonné à la va vite, traînait sur la table. Les mains tremblantes d'anticipation, elle le prit, et lu:

« _Salut, Pénélo ! Je savais que tu viendra,s alors je te laisse une note..._

_Oui, je pars avec Balthier. Je vais devenir un vrai pirate du ciel, tu te rends compte ? _

_Juste à y penser, j'en ai des fourmi dans les jambes !_

_Ne m'oublie pas: je reviendrais... un jour._

_Bonne chance !_

– _Vaan. »_

La blonde laissa échapper une larme, puis sourit. «Je dois oublier ce béguin... de toutes façons, il serait cruel pour lui que je sois triste à penser encore que j'aie une chance... »

Fran posa une main sur son épaule.

– L'amour est une chose libre, à l'image d'un pirate des airs...

– Tu dois avoir raison, répéta Pénélo.


End file.
